Valentine's Day
by thedoraemons7
Summary: One-shot! Dora-med III, Dora-rinho, Dora-nichov and El Matadora, 4 friends of Doraemon, have a problem: Valentine's Day! They need to help Gretchen chooses her own way to make a date with her dream boy. Can they success or not? Read it. Follow them: Zlatan Ibrahimović, a Swedish famous footballer, who will become advisor of love (he is playing in France).
1. Chapter 1

At that day, all near the Valentine's Day. But when all are trying to make present for their loves, 4 Doras still stay in here... and play _FUTBOL BOSS_ cards in Danville Park.

Dora-nichov: Oh come on. We... are playing cards... when nearing Valentine's Day.

Dora-rinho: Forget it! We didn't have any gift for girls.

Dora-med III: Why did you say that?

Dora-rinho: I'll explain. Anders Svensson and Frank Lampard, ATTACK... to Matadora!

El Matadora: Svensson and Lampard! Damn, Claudio Marchisio!

Dora-nichov: Alexander Kerzhakov, Marat Izmailov, Aleksei Ionov, DEFENCE!

El Matadora: You know... Kerzhakov isn't good a defence, Nichov?

Dora-nichov: What'ever.

Dora-rinho: You died! Xavi Hernandez+Andres Iniesta+Robin van Persie!

El Matadora, Dora-med III and Dora-nichov: WHAT?

All make noisy right in the park. But then, a... strange voice... talk to them: "What.. are you doing?" And all 4 Doras turned their faces back, and... suprise: "Ahh... Gretchen, what are you doing here?" Then she replies: "Nothing, I... have a problem."...

But... ater heard that, all laugh: "AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I thought... you have not... any problem...! AHAHAHAHA!"

She then angries: "STOP IT! NOT YOUR JOKES! I want to tell something."

And... all stopped. Then Nichov says: "Wait, why are you laughing?" then continues: "I'm sorry, really sorry. Now, what story you want to talk." Then Gretchen answers: "Well, my story..."

* * *

_3 hours ago_

_Fireside Girls clubhouse_

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro were talking about Valentine's Day...

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Okay, girls! We need something special before Valentine's Day.

Holly: So... how about Paris?

Adyson Sweetwater: But I like Venice.

Gretchen: What about... St. Petersburg, Russia?

Milly: St. Petersburg, Russia! Oh please, I'd like İstanbul!

All the Fireside Girls couldn't found anyway to find a good place for Valentine. So all disappointed. But then, Baljeet came to them and said:

"How about Danville?! We can make Danville looks like St. Petersburg, Venice and İstanbul! That's all!"

Then...

Ginger Hirano: I agree! So now, we should have a boyfriend. And I'll choose...

Holly: Stop it! I know. And... we'll prepare for Valentine's Day.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Well,... OK. I chose Phineas, and Gretchen?

Gretchen (shocked): Yes Chief?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: So... how about you? Boyfriend?

Gretchen: I... I... I...

Then she went out...

* * *

_At the moment..._

Gretchen: So... that's my... problem...

Dora-rinho: Don't be so sad. Here, I have a plan. Guys?

El Matadora: Yeah what?

Dora-nichov: So, I know your problem, Gretchen. But if you want him, you need to do these thing. And we know the boy in her dreams.

Dora-med III: Are you mad? We... will not do that job.

Dora-nichov: Oh come on. It is almost Valentine, guys.

Finally...

El Matadora and Dora-med III: OK.

And they begin to help Gretchen to date with her boyfriend...

* * *

_**Seriously, I don't want to guess who, but may be... you know. And 4 Doras? Can they success? You'll see.**_


	2. First step

So they begin their job to find out the way. At first, Dora-rinho call to... Zlatan Ibrahimović, who now playing for Paris-Saint Germain.

* * *

Paris, France

03:10 A.M

Ibra is sleeping in his bed, suddenly wakes up. Then he is going to mad: "Oh great! Always hear that sound. Who is calling?" Then, he listens to the voice... from the USA...

It's Dora-rinho...

Dora-rinho: ZLATAN!

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Rinho! What are you doing? It's 03:10 P.M in Paris!

Dora-rinho: Wow... I'm... sorry, very sorry, okay?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: I forgive that. Now what do you want from me?

Dora-rinho: I've a problem. A girl... need our help, but we don't know the way... before 14-2.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: What girl? Rake a picture and send to me. May be I have a way to do.

Dora-rinho: Deal!

Then Ibra turns to sleep. But... again:

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" (Ibra phone songs.) Javier Pastore calls him too. Then he turns to mad again:

"JAVIER... PASTORE!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Danville, United States

Dora-med III: So... what about Ibrahimović?

Dora-rinho: He said to me... send... a picture of... (forgets)

Dora-med III: Forgot again! Ibra wants Gretchen's photo!

Dora-rinho: Oh... I.. understand.

El Matadora: Let me do that.

And El takes from Rinho's hand his phone, and takes a picture of Gretchen, and sends to Ibrahimović. Then, Ibra sees the picture, and thinking a way. In Danville, all 4 Doras still wait...

* * *

13 minutes later...

El Matadora: What is he doing... so long?

Dora-rinho: I... do not know.

When they disappoint about that, Ibra suprisingly calls back. Dora-rinho then takes the phone and answers him

Dora-rinho: So... what about... her?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: The girl? Yeah I know. I think we need... some ways to do that.

Dora-rinho: Really? First way?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Choose some clothes for her. I saw her, and I believe that she's very cute, but afraidful, so we can choose to her a... light and shine clothes before Valentine's Day.

Dora-rinho: Thank you!

Zlatan Ibrahimović: And... we are you?

Dora-rinho: Danville, US.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: You may go to some... mall. How about... did you know any mall in here?

Dora-med III (takes from Rinho): Let's me answer: Googleplex Mall.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Good. Wait the 2nd step if you have done.

Dora-med III: Agree.

Then Ibra... sleeps again. And Med says: "We can go to the mall named... Googleplex." They come to the mall... with Gretchen.

_Googleplex Mall_

They come to inside and Gretchen asks them a question:

"Are you sure about it, because..."

But Matadora stops: "Do not worry! We'll be back soon." They go to inside the mall and looking for some clothes. And they look at that blue dress. It's very light, beauty, but it wasn't shine.

Dora-med III: If you wanted that dress, you might think again.

Dora-nichov: Gretchen, what do you think about that dress?

Gretchen: Med said that to me.

El Matadora: I think he believes that dress was too light.

Gretchen: But... I like that dress.

Dora-rinho: Like it? Naahhh...

Dora-nichov (disappoints): Rinho... chooses some clothes. Quickly!

Dora-rinho runs very quick to choose some clothes like dress. And he has done. He brings the dress, but that... wasn't blue, Gretchen favorites color. But Rinho still smiles.

Dora-rinho: I'm done.

Dora-med III and El Matadora: So quick!

Dora-rinho: Like that dress?

And Rinho shows any dress he found. But they don't happy. Some said that too stink, some is stupid, some is nonsense. Then, Nichov comes to El and says:

"May be we need to teach him how is the best clothes."

Then, Nichov talks to Rinho: "Here, look that dress. It's very light... and shine too, like Ibra said. The dress you found were too... old."

Rinho replies: "So what is better?"

Nichov them smiles: Here." and he throws to Rinho the dress like Ibra said. But... they didn't have so much money to pay back, so... they have a money trouble. Luckily, Gretchen has enough money to pay, so they... can go out.

* * *

06:10 A.M

Paris, France

Zlatan Ibrahimović are sleeping then suddenly wakes up again. This time is Thiago Motta.

Thiago Motta: Ibra, what are you doing?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: You know I'm sleeping!?

Thiago Motta: Seriously, why are you sleeping so long?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Hey, I remember, what happen with Dora-rinho and his friends? I need to call them.

* * *

Danville, United States

They return to their car, and go to sleep for a while. But this time, Ibra makes them wake up: "What are you doing? Have you done yet? About dresses?"

They repeat: "I'm... done. I, Matadora need to sleep."

Ibra smiles and says: "Good. How about dresses? Like I said?"

They laugh all... But their job haven't finished...


	3. Second step

After that job, they feel tired. But they can't relax because… Ibrahimović.

* * *

Paris, France

06:30 A.M

Thiago Motta and Zlatan Ibrahimović are eating their breakfast in French time.

Thiago Motta: So what happen with you today?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Nothing. Now I want to call my friends in US.

Thiago Motta: Friends… in United States?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Yup.

And he calls to 4 Doras in Danville, United States.

* * *

Danville, United States

They are trying to rest. But suddenly, Ibra calls them. This time, Dora-med III takes the phone from Rinho, and talks to Ibra.

Dora-med III: What now, Ibra?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Simple. What are you doing?

Dora-med III: We've done first step.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: That's good. Now, prepare 2nd step.

Dora-med III: Second step?!

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Did she know how to dance?

Dora-med III: I didn't know how about her.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Damn. Did she know about… romantic?

Dora-med III: Ask Kid, Ibra.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Okay. Now we need that some… romantic song, romantic dance, to make her feel happy with her boyfriend. But I don't know her boyfriend.

Dora-med III: You don't Beckham was in Paris Saint-Germain. May be he know. But… how about the song?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Find it. Now I am eating breakfast. Paris time!

Then Ibra shuts the phone. Motta the smiles: "You always have some friends, right. Jérémy Ménez, takes a look." Then Ménez comes to him.

* * *

Danville, United States

Dora-med III: Damn… Ibra made us more problem.

Dora-rinho: What problem, Med?

Dora-med III: Well... we should find a romantic way.

El Matadora: What? A romantic way? That's normal.

Dora-med III: Really?

Dora-nichov: Of course. When we are trying to find a way, Ibra wants to see her boyfriend.

El Matadora and Dora-rinho: Yup yup. We know, but…

Dora-med III: But what? Find a romantic song and help her dance, that hard.

El Matadora: Just try it, you know. Now, I'll take… her boyfriend photo.

Dora-rinho: Go go go, Matadora!

And Matadora uses the special camera, to takes her boyfriend… imposter. He comes to Flynn-Fletcher house.

* * *

10 minutes later…

_Danville Park_

El Matadora returns back to the park. Dora-nichov and Dora-rinho then say: "Hello, brother." And he says: "Well, prepare to call Gretchen, bro." Then he sits to his chair, and… sleeps. Nichov and Rinho can't happy about this, but they know that is near Valentine's Day. After few minutes later, Gretchen arrived.

El Matadora: Ahh... you are here. Now we have another job to do.

Gretchen: Really? That's night,... and late too.

El Matadora: Just stay here. Did you know how to dance?

Gretchen: Dance? I know... a half.

El Matadora: A half! Did your family teach you?

Gretchen: Almost, El Matadora.

El Matadora: Good. But you needed something... better. Come here.

He let her comes inside the park, and suddenly, El says: "Walla! Here, a lesson how to dance... romantic. I'll change my costume... and my face now." then he goes away for a while. Gretchen then asks others:

"What is he doing?"

Dora-nichov and Dora-rinho answers: "Simple. You'll see El now."

Then El suprisingly appears... with a little... disguited: Ferb. All of 3 others laugh: "Hahaha! You look like a fool, El." Then El replies: "That's normal. I can do that. Come on, Gret." Gretchen feels... suprise, but she didn't want to tell right now, because El Matadora are waiting. So she begins to dance... with El Matadora. But she feels... not good. Dora-rinho also then hits the forums, create soothing music to El Matadora help Gretchen captured the rhythm with the song (non-romance). But when it is going to advantage, Ibra suddenly... calls Rinho.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: What are you doing, huh? Have you found a song?

Dora-rinho: I'm done.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Well, I think you need something... very ROCK'N ROLL, Rinho.

Dora-rinho: Rock'n roll! I love it! Ibra, can you find it?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Sure, but after you did.

Dora-rinho: Hey...

In the rush, Dora-rinho has been frantically hitting the wrong slowly the rhythm ... just because Ibrahimović disagree. Matadora suddenly jump disorder both up, making Gretchen fear. Thus, Dora-nichov decided to hit top of Dora-rinho, and then he is knocked unconscious, then they also have to figure out which was the song choice, but everything ... has been crippled. Gretchen flee a Lu and erotic. Then, it decided to trae Gretchen about ... to those one at a time. Dear agony Ibrahimović.

* * *

_**So they've done the second step, but... too problem. Wait about 3rd step... It's near.**_


	4. Third step

Few day later, they return to US after did the job in Japan.

* * *

Danville, United States

El Matadora: What a job.

Dora-rinho: Telling what? That was the truth.

Dora-med III: Yeah El. Faces it. Haha...

El Matadora: Oh... COME ON!

All making noisy once again. But when they are making noise, Gretchen has waited them. She suprises: "What are you... noisying?"

All shock: "Nothing nothing! Now, what have we done the job?" But she still feels... strange about them. Suddenly, Ibra calls to their phones. This time is El Matadora.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Hello, bro!

El Matadora: Ibra! Why did you call us?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Simple. After the match against Argentina and... play for Paris Saint-Germain, I want to relax.

El Matadora: I know. So advisor, it's near Valentine's Day.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: I know that will happen. So I have my... last step.

El Matadora: Last step! Come on!

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Well, she needs a beautiful face, and a healthy body... to dance with her boyfriend, because ... I do not know her boyfriend.

El Matadora: You'll see. Call Ezequiel Lavezzi, Marco Verratti too, and tell me that... will have a party in Paris at Valentine's Day! Hehe.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Deal.

Then Ibrahimović shouts: "LAVEZZI! VERRATTI!" All the others then ask: "So, who was call to you?" and El says: "It was Ibrahimović. He told us about... 3rd step." They continue: "3rd step! How?" and El answers: "Here. Her face needs to beauty, and... style, too. I think that is the last step to done a job before Valentine's Day." So they decided that they will do the last step. They call Gretchen:

"COMING HERE! We have a job for you."

And they begin to make her feels beauty.

_At Bobbi Fabulous's place..._

They begin to talk with Bobbi.

Dora-rinho: Well, Mr. Bobbi, we need your help.

Bobbi Fabulous: Why? You have some problem, right?

Dora-med III: Of course. We need something... beauty and style before Valentine's Day. And we are representing...

Bobbi Fabulous: Who?

Dora-nichov: Here. Her.

They represented ... Gretchen, but Bobbi didn't suprise.

Bobbi Fabulous: I realize her! She is a member of the Fireside Girls. But if I didn't wrong, I believed that she followed with a... boy looked like you guys. A yellow robot-cat, may be.

All 4 open their eyes...

El Matadora: He has met Kid... in somewhere.

Dora-nichov: Forget it. Mr. Fabulous, could you help us?

Bobbi Fabulous: Of course. Now come here, girl.

He brings 4 Doras and Gretchen to inside. First, Bobbi says bringing to him some... shampoo. But all four Doras are all looking for racing each other to see what better shampoos, which should have had trouble with Bobbi.

Bobbi Fabulous: What are you doing? You know we aren't playing in here!

But seems like all 4 have started showing signs... weird. First, when Dora-nichov prepared some formulas instead of Bobbi, Dora-rinho, after the jump back up, and robbed it, says his work is. Second, Dora-rinho again pour disturbances in both the Salon of Bobbi a pile of water, making Dora-med III, which had a fear of water, fled onto the floor. Finally, when Bobbi angry warnings, Dora-rinho used shampoo, bath oil, transforms, discharge and beauty here into combat arms, and makeup for Gretchen in a way ... could not be worse. All three Dora left was right along with Bobbi taking final control, new for it to stop. However, Dora-rinho ... well made up is a recipe ... interesting, but all of them.

Gretchen (shocks): I'm... I'm...

El Matadora: Damn. Ibra wouldn't happy.

Dora-nichov: Look guys! He gave us... a formula. It's too... beautiful.

Dora-med III and Bobbi Fabulous: What? It can't be that.

But then, Gretchen shouts: "CAN YOU QUICKLY?" and all of them stopped. They realize that Dora-rinho has destroyed so much... so they give to Rinho another job: Dole votes welcome Valentine's day. Dora-rinho accepts, and goes out. They feel... lucky, so they restore their job.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dora-rinho doles votes to every house he crossed, and suddenly, he comes to Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incoporation. But Doof are fighting against Agent P. After his inator nears destroyed, he shouts:

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

But when after that, Dora-rinho arrived to him.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Hey, do I know you somewhere?

Dora-rinho: Just taking my paper.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Okay.

When Rinho having done his job, the others also trying. They keep doing hard... until Dora-rinho came back. When Rinho returns, everything have done. All proud about their job, so they only wait... the Valentine's Day. Med and Matadora smile: "Thanks, Ibra."

* * *

_**And they keep waiting... until 14-2...**_


	5. Chapter 2

And, the Valentine's Day also comes...

* * *

14-2

07:15 P.M

They prepare to wait that day. But while all four are awaiting the Valentine dance, Ibrahimović, with Beckham suddenly appeared.

Dora-rinho: Ibra! What are you doing here?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: I have to relax, so...

Dora-med III and Dora-nichov: AGAIN!?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Suprise, huh? But I like it.

Dora-rinho: Cool!

And they sit in their own place. Meanwhile, in the grasses, Gretchen still waits... her dream boyfriend. Inside, he still waits her too. Suddenly, someone arrives to him...

A girl... young adult girl... Dora-rinho may doesn't know that.

It's Vanessa Doofenshmirtz...

Zlatan Ibrahimović: That's... strange. What happen... with the Gretchen's boyfriend?

Dora-med III: Ibra, you said you didn't know him. Why did you ask?

Zlatan Ibrahimović: To know! Why? I'm look stupid?!

Dora-rinho: No no no. You are the best, even... the lost against Argentina.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: What' ever.

David Beckham: It wasn't so bad.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Thanks.

But when he prepares to go out, Gretchen slept for a while... because she feels tired. And she didn't realize that... it was Vanessa with... Ferb.

David Beckham (shocked): HEY! I realized that boy! Ibrahimović and The Doraemons (only 4), LOOK!

All turn their eyes to Dora-rinho.

Dora-med III: What... have you... done?

Dora-rinho: I've not known.

Dora-nichov: Damn you, Rinho.

Dora-rinho: Why?

Dora-med III and El Matadora: Take... a... look.

And Dora-rinho looks to the field. But with his bad memories, he can't recognize them: Vanessa... with Ferb. All of 4 Doras, with Ibra and Beck... are straning. They look to Rinho with red eyes, like they want to smash the Brazilian boy. When they are going to stress, Gretchen suddenly... wake up. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has danced with Phineas called her:

"Gretchen, what are you doing? Come here... and... see."

And Gretchen... goes out. But when she's going to see, she has been... shocked. She's... then going to... cry...: "What... I thought... he-he-he..." and she gets away. All Doras, Ibra and Beckham pour to Rinho.

David Beckham and Dora-med III: You... are the... STUPID!

Dora-rinho: Why? You said...

Dora-nichov, Zlatan Ibrahimović and El Matadora: Loo...sseerr, Dora-r...rri.i..i.n..n..hh...hooo!

Dora-rinho: Always my fault!

Zlatan Ibrahimović: You... forgot anything I said!

El Matadora and Dora-med III: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! AAAHHHH!

All sailings to jump on. 5 versus 1. Thus both the area's jump Valentine became a chase spot..., and sometimes with both dogfights. All six came off a riot, and nearly half of them it was sent ... when Perry accidentally getting out of them. He then hids from Phineas, and then seeks to reconcile flood the dogfights. After a revert, they explain, and Perry suddenly get that out: Dora-rinho went flyers celebrate Valentine's day, and Vanessa had it. So she was new to this, and absolutely not the fault of him. Ibrahimović was surprised: "If so then we hit the disposal people." However, by Dora-rinho made a mistake unintentionally, should all out a conditions: Rinho must motivate Gretchen, if not he will have to blow. And to be sure, they has assigned a monitor to the... buttocks. And Rinho goes.

* * *

09:25 P.M

_At Gretchen's house..._

Dora-rinho arrives to her house. He looks like... a dummies. They keep waiting... until he comes to her house, and calls: "GRETCHEN, COME DOWN, I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL!" And she opens the door, and they begin to tell. All others control his words.

Gretchen: What did you... want?

Dora-rinho: I'm sorry because... my fault.

Gretchen: For what? You... made me... and him never come together..., that isn't... enough?

Dora-rinho: Hey! I can act like Tsar Peter I ya! Now, I'll call him.

Gretchen: ...Forget... it...

Dora-rinho: I didn't want to see that, but... you make me disappointed about you. I want... to ask, okay?

Gretchen: What... question?

Dora-rinho (thinks for a while): Do you... always... love him?

Gretchen: ...I...I...I-I...

Dora-rinho: SAY IT!

Gretchen: ...YYYee...eess..sss.

Dora-rinho: That's good. Now, let me help you. Come here.

But when both preparing to step outside, then suddenly... there appear... suddenly in front of them...

That is ... Ferb.

Dora-rinho: Ferby! What are you doing here, Poltava?

Ferb Fletcher: I... have something... to say... her.

Dora-rinho: Ooohhh! That's the story between Grigori Voronov and Charles de Brézé (2 main characters of Russian film _The Sovereign's Servant_).

_At others..._

All feel... angry because his words.

David Beckham, Dora-nichov and El Matadora: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING, STUPID? THAT ISN'T _THE SOVEREIGN'S SERVANT_!

Dora-rinho: Oh...

At the moment, while Dora-rinho'm with his friends over the phone just because... _The Sovereign's Servant_, then trying again a take-charge Ferb thing ... especially, although it's very familiar.

Ferb Fletcher: I'm... sorry. I know I very like her, but with you, I... found something special.

Gretchen: Because...

Ferb Fletcher: For I, Vanessa is a wonderful girl, but ... not not appreciate you. You are a girl of great qualities, though very small, should not I don't have you. That ... is the word fix ... I.

After that time, Gretchen suddenly feel ... like want to forgive him. She then said: "if so, I... gladly accepted." and then both came close to each other, prepared to do something ... romantic. However, Ms. Linda suddenly said: "Ferb, about only children. The longer standing outside with you then do? Also ... the guy who used to be green, tomorrow met." But he says: "I'll return. Thanks, Gret." And they... kisses. All 3 Doras, Ibra and Beckham saw all, but Rinho... again doesn't recognize that. Then, when they left, Rinho suddenly asks:

"Hey! Where are... they?"

Then he comes back.

_At others..._

Zlatan Ibrahimović: Dora-rinho. I think you've done.

Dora-rinho: Well?

David Beckham: I think we shouldn't talk right now.

Dora-rinho: Why?

Dora-nichov: You'll see.

Dora-med III: Hey. And... what about your girls, El and Nichov?

All El and Nichov suprise: Nina and Carmen. They suddenly run: "I'M COMING, MY LOVE!", so only Ibra, Beckham, Rinho and Med still here.

Dora-med III: Let's go. I've bought... 4 movie tickets for us.

Zlatan Ibrahimović: What film?

Dora-med III: 2008 film of Russia: _Admiral_.

David Beckham: I like _Admiral_, and the story about... Alexander Kolchak. Let's go, bro.

And they go to the movie theater.

* * *

**_So all the romantic story is ended. CARPE DIEM!_**


End file.
